Love Case
by AngryHatter
Summary: In a village with only monster girls, Megurine Luka is the top-detective. Along with her cute assistant Hatsune Miku, she'll solve any and all cases. Unfortunately, the head-strong Miku is a mystery she just can't figure out. LukaXMiku. Rated M-For Language and Sexual Innuendo.


**Title:** Love Case❣

**Summery: **In a village with only monster girls, Megurine Luka is the top-detective. Along with her cute assistant Hatsune Miku, she'll solve any and all cases. Unfortunately, the head-strong Miku is a mystery she just can't figure out. LukaXMiku. Rated M-For Language and Sexual Innuendo.

**Rated: **M for Language and Sexual Innuendo.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or the Monster Girl Encyclopedia, which this is inspired by, in any way.

* * *

Miku gently pushed open the old, wooden door, causing the small bell at the top to ring, signaling her entering. She moved a bag full of groceries from one hand to the other, and pushed the door closed with her foot. Walking over to a small coffee table, she set the groceries down and scanned the small room.

"Luka?"

Miku frowned when she got no reply and peaked slightly into the kitchen for any sign of her friend. Pouting, the girl proceeded to put the groceries away. She hadn't noticed the dark shadow that had crept up behind her, or the hands that reached out and rested themselves in front of her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked playfully.

Miku's eyebrows furrowed, and she glared, even though her eye's were currently covered. "Luka, move your hands."

"Aw, your good at this Miku! No fair! I wanted to play a little longer," Luka smiled and removed her hands from the teal-haired girl eyes.

Miku turned to Luka with an unamused look, eyes narrowing "And where, exactly, have you been?"

Luka sighed at and chuckled at her friends suspicions, "What? Scared I was having some fun with a human? Jealous?"

Miku frowned deeply and crossed her arms, "In your dreams, Youko."

Luka laughed, "I love you too, Angel~"

Miku just continued to frown, "Just tell me where you went."

Luka reaches inside the top of her kimono, pulling out a small slip of paper, showing it to Miku, "I've got a case. Ever wanted to go to Miami, Florida?"

Miku blinked, tilted her head to the side, "Florida.., USA?"

Luka nodded, "Yep, Florida, U. S. A."

Miku smiled a bit, placing her hands on her hips.

"So, when do we leave?"

"When do we leave? Why, now of course!~"

Miku sighed, finishing with the groceries, "I'll go get our stuff packed."

"That's a good little angel!"

"Shut up, damn Youko."

=:=:=:=

Teal-eyes stared up at the large, regal hotel with a hint annoyance.

"Do they really have to make so, so...so cliché'?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with cliché'?"

Miku turned to Luka with her signature pout, "Everything is wrong with cliché'."

Miku turned away from Luka with a humph and stomped up the stairs, only to stop suddenly, turning back to Luka.

"What do we do?"

Luka rolled her eyes and walked up by Miku, opening the door letting them both through. Luka pointed toward a small chair in the corner, signaling Miku to sit down. Miku nodded and sat down, placing the two large suit-cases beside, allowing her poor aching hands to rest for a while. Meanwhile, Luka went to the check-in desk, talking to the young boy clerk in English. Miku watched them with curiosity, as she didn't know the English language.

Miku looked away from the too, looking around the hotel lobby. It was huge, decorative, and a large chandelier hung at the top of the high-up ceiling. Really, she thought it was overdone and showy, giving no feel of home. Sure it was a hotel, but like this it just felt so foreign to the formal angel. She preferred the more humble, homey feeling hotels.

"Miku."

Miku turned to Luka, who was standing in front of her with a slight smile, holding up their room key.

"Come on, we'll go get settled, and then I'll explain the case."

Miku nodded, grabbing the two suit-cases and stood up, following the pink-haired Youko. As they walked passed the check-in desk, Luka waved to the boy, giving him a small wink, causing him to turn a dark color of red. Miku rolled her eyes and continued to follow Luka, who glanced back at her with a smirk.

"Jealous?~"

"Shut up."

=:=:=:=

Miku sighed and pulled of her short, floral-design dress, allowing her pure white wings to reveal themselves. Collapsing onto her back, the girl let every part of her tired, aching body relax. They're hotel room was on the 15th floor, which meant they had to climb 15 flights of stairs, which meant she had to climb 15 flights of stairs with two cases of back-braking luggage. Scratch that, it was only Luka's that was back-braking, as hers was pretty light, only containing clothes and hygiene products. What did Luka keep in her suitcase anyway?

Miku closed her eyes for a bit, recollecting today's events. They were in America, a country where she could only dream of going to, of course she never dreamed of wanting to come to at all. She actually dreaded having to leave her home country of Japan, or even just her precious continent of Asia. Why did Luka accept a case in a America?

As the thoughts swirled around her head, Miku found her self becoming drowsy, and opened her eyes to stop herself from falling asleep, only to find that the blue eye's of a certain pink-haired Youko, covered only in a bath towel, were staring down at her.

"Luka...get. Off," Miku said sternly, glaring at Luka, who frowned.

"Aw~ I just thought that, maybe, since we were both pretty much half-naked," Luka said as she slid her hand through the cup of Miku's bra, "that we could have a bit of fun after a long day~"

Miku swatted Luka's hands away, covering her chest with one arm and pushing the Inari away with the other, "Let's not get to hopeful there, foxface."

Luka simply pouted, "Fine. Killjoy," Luka turned to her bag and pulled out a set of black, laced lingerie and a black, Victorian style dress that cut off at the knee, which would be completed with a pair black stockings and, of course, black flats. As Luka walked into the bathroom to change, Miku got up and went to her own suitcase to find herself a decent pair of clothes as well.

The teal-haired girl pulled out a simple, white, long-sleeved cotton dress that opened up slightly like a bell at the bottom, along with the ends of the sleeves. She pulled out a pair of white thigh-highs and gently pulled those on, throwing on simple white flats afterword. Lastly, the girl pulled out a silk white ribbon, tying it around her neck like a choker, finishing with a small bow on the back.

Sighing, Miku sat down on her bed, childishly kicking her legs back-and-forth, waiting for Luka to finish dressing and come out. She really wanted to here about the case, and Luka always did this. Put off telling her about the case until they had reached their destination, and honestly, it annoyed Miku to know end.

At the sound of the door cracking open, Miku jumped out the bed. Luka walked out fully clothed, flattening little creases and wrinkles in the skirt. Miku stood in front of Luka in a commanding position, crossing her arms.

"Well, now that your all dressed up, can you tell me about the case?"

Luka smirked softly, "My my, what an impatient little angel."

"Luka!"

"Fine, fine," she chuckled," you've heard of the snow diamond, haven't you?"

Miku blinked, "Of course I have, it's one of the most priceless diamonds in the world."

"Well, it's stolen. It's owner specifically called us here to retrieve it."

Miku let her arms dropped to her side and look discontentment slipped on to her face, "That's it? A stolen diamond? Really? We came all the way to America for that? Why?"

Luka just smiled, "I thought it would be fun, besides, isn't it nice to get a fresh breath of western culture? It's very interesting."

Miku face-palmed and sighed deeply, "Alright, alright, whatever."

Luka smirked inwardly and walked over to the door, opening it for Miku, "Shall we go?"

"Might as well," Miku groaned, walking out the door, with Luka following behind.

"Oh, by the way, we'll be having dinner with our employer and his wife to discuss the case! It'll be like a double date! Teehee~"

"Yes, I'm sure the man will be so happy to have TWO dates for tonight. I'll try not to interfere," Miku rolled her eyes

Luka stopped and pouted, watching as the girl moved on ahead, "How rude, it's not like I'm a slutty prostitute y'know...," she said with a sigh.

'_If only you knew how much I want you,' _she thought as she watched the green-haired girls back.

Miku stopped and turned slightly to Luka with a somewhat agitated and confused look, "Are you coming?"

Luka snapped out of her thoughts and nodded, "Coming!"

'_Anywhere with you.'_

=:=:=:=

"So...Mr. Pod, was it? When was the last time you saw the snow diamond, exactly?" Luka asked, slightly amused as the aged man in front of her fidgeted nervously.

"I-It was only a few hours before it was stolen, and, I-I made sure that it was tightly secured in it's case before I left."

Luka nodded, and crossed hers, "And..how exactly did the thief get to the diamond?"

Mr. Pod shrugged, "I...I don't know! The security system was turned on at full power, and there were at least 5 security guards there, yet the camera didn't pick up anything and the guards didn't hear, or see anything."

"How inconvenient..."

As the conversation between Luka and Mr. Pod droned on, at the other side of the table, Miku was having a staring contest with Mrs. Pod. She didn't like the women, the lady never seemed to talk. She just sat there with an almost mocking smile on her face, not even blinking. She had been like that for the whole dinner. The only time she opened her mouth was to eat, as her husband had ordered her food for her. Miku had tried to start a few conversations, but...well...all she got in response was that creepy, never-ending smile.

"So, can you think of anyone you know who would want to steal it and would know about the system?" Luka asked, stealing a glance at Miku, who was know paying full attention to the conversation.

Mr. Pod though for a second, before answering, "Well, besides tons of people who would kill for a diamon, only two know how the security system works..."

Miku raised and eyebrow, "And who would those people be?" she asked.

Mr. Pod turned to Miku, "My buisness partners, John Tucker and Maverick Nixon."

"Would they have any reason to steal the diamond?" Luka asked.

Mr. Pod grit his teeth slightly, "Greedy bastards, they are. They would do anything to get their greasy hands on more money, as if they don't already have enough!"

Miku blinked in surprised at the mans out-burst, while Luka seemed amused. Where had the nervous, timid man from before gone?

"I see...and where exactly could we find these two?"

"Um..probably at the GoodWill Bar..."

Luka smiled a bit, and stood, "Well, I suppose we should be on our way," she nodded to the couple, "come on, Miku."

Miku nodded and stood, giving Mr. and Mrs. Pod a quick bow before following Luka out the building.

"So...," Luka started, "You take Tucker, and I'll take Nixon?"

Miku nodded, and smirked a little, "Let's find our perpetrator."

"And have a little bit of pleasurable fun," Luka added with a small, seductive smile.

Miku just punched her playfully.

=:=:=:=

The teal-haired girl stood in front of the mirror, a towel wrapped around her thin frame. She quietly turned on the faucet, only a little, as not to wake the person in the next room. She put her hands under the water, washing of any of excess, sticking white liquid that hadn't been washed off in the shower.

Upon turning her knob to off, her phone began to vibrate.

"Must be Luka..," the murmured picking up the phone, hitting talk, and holding up to her ear.

"Hiii~ Guess who?~"

Miku's eye twitched, "Luka, this is no time to be playing around! Now, did you find anything out?"

On the other side of the phone, Luka pouted a bit, "Well, besides the fact that American men are AMAZING in bed-"

"LUKA!"

"-I didn't get anything out of him about a diamond. But he did confess to a few unrelated crimes."

Miku sighed deeply, "Same here. He only admitted to small petty crimes, but nothing to do with the snow diamond. I can't believe I did that for nothing, dammit, my back hurts!"

Luka smiled, amused, "Oh, me niether. I can't believe my precious Miku had to do that with such a disgusting human, instead of me~"

"Shuddup!" Miku felt her face heat, "S-stop talking about this! A-anyway, what do we do now?"

Luka chuckled, "Miku...meet me at the Pod's house. I didn't get any info about the diamond, but I know who the thief is."

"Eh?"

"Just bare with me. See you there!"

"Luka, Wai-," Luka hung up before Miku could protest. She frowned, "But how could she have found the culprit?" Sighing, Miku turned off the call. She turned her head slightly to sleeping man on the bed with a hint of evil in her eye. She began to dial new number. "Let's see...rape, blackmail, sneaking money, illegal trading..hmm..what else?" Miku brought the phone to her ear and looked at the man with a smirk, "You'll regret ever losing your virginity."

As she left, police sirens could be heard just outside the hotel.

=:=:=:=

The four sat in the living room, 2 of them, being Mr. Pod and Miku, are rather anxious to hear Luka's theory of who the culprit was, while Luka was calm, and Mrs. Pod was being, well, Mrs. Pod.

"W-well, Mrs. Megurine, are you going to reveal the thief?"

Luka nodded, "I am. In fact, Mr. Pod, the thief is right here in this room."

"EH?" Mr. Pod and Miku both shouted in surprise.

Mr. Pod fidgeted, "You can't certainly mean my wife, she would never-"

"No, not your wife," Luka smiled, "you.

Mr. Pod held up his hands in defense, "M-me? H-how could it be me? W-why would I want to steal my own diamond?"

Luka chuckled, "Well, that's what baffled me at first. Why would you? But then a little friend of your gave me some information and then it let me to this conclusion: Because you wanted lure us here."

The mans eyes narrowed, "And why would I want to do that?"

"Your thought to be crazy by your family and friends, if you can even call them that. Branded as a lunatic, all because you believe in monsters. Your wife even left you, Mrs. Pod is a robot isn't she? So, you decide to prove it to them by catching one, and what better way than to invite a monster detective over with a mystery?"

Miku gave a confused look and then turned to Mr. Pod, who was now trembling like mad. The man didn't look, but as he spoke, his words were like boiling water, ready to exploud.

"Yes...that's right...they all called me crazy. Me! But I'm not crazy..no not all...and they'll believe! Because monsters are such stupid creatures and fell right into my trap, and...and...now I'll never be called mad again! I'll show them!" Mr. Pod grabbed a net from under the small coffee table between the two couches and lunged at Miku.

Miku yelped and held her hands up in front of her protection, clenching her eyes shut. But nothing ever came. Miku opened one eye slightly, only to see Luka in front of her, and a tied up Mr. Pod on the floor.

Luka smiled at him and said in a cold, icy voice, "Oh, your mad, Mr. Pod. In more ways then one." Luka then turned to Miku with a warm smile and without warning, picked up girl in her arms cinderella style, leaving the house

Miku couldn't stop the blush from running onto her face, "L-Luka! P-put me down!"

"No, I don't want to~"

"Dammit, Luka! This embarrassing, wh-are those police sirens?"

"Yeah~ Let's get out of here before we're seen~ If we hurry, we can have a bit fun before the nights over!~"

"Ooooh," Miku growled, "I hate you SO MUCH right now!"

"Haha, I love you too~"

"WAH!"

=:=:=:=

Miku sighed in exhuastion as she layed, curled up on the small, narrow, bed.

"So...tired," she muttered to herself The day had been so eventful, and the last thing she needed was for more excitement, they last thing she needed was for her Youko boss to be in the same bed, hugging her from behind.

"Luka...go to your own bed! And let go! I don't want to fell your boobs up against my chest!"

"Aw, don't be so mean!~ I don't wanna sleep alone, besides isn't it cold? It'll be much warmer if our bodies are up against each other~" Luka nuzzled up against Miku, her tails wrapping around the two of them and her ears perked down. Miku fumed as Luka began to daze.

"Luka..."

…

"Luka..!"

…

"Luka!"

Onlt Luka's shallow breathing was heard.

"LUUUUUKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Well, I don't think I'll continue this one. It was fun, but it was way to long and way to hard the right. I just can't do mysteries. :/**

**This was inspired by the Girls Monster Encyclopedia when I was surfing through the internet and came across. Though it was high perverted, I loved the designs and even the basic idea. Sorta of :/  
**

**Miku is an Angel: otaku-streamers community / showthread . php? 10782 - The - Monster - Girl - Encyclopedia  
**

**Luka is a Youko: i145 . photobucket albums / r227 / jelo9190 / . jpg  
**

**I think you know what to do.  
**

**It's sad, because I really wanted to get into Miku's past. *sigh*  
**

**Read and Review3  
**


End file.
